Through the door
by hiya24
Summary: Mai gets to met someone new in her dreams. Is a crossover and just a little something I thought of.


Through the Door

A/N: Thought of something like this awhile ago and then didn't want to work on my thesis, my poor flies are being neglected, so I typed this up. I'm dedicating it to Kyia Star because she told me I needed to update, sorry that it wasn't one of my chapter fics, but I'm hitting roadblocks (not writer's block cuz I know what I want, just have to figure out the how)… hope you enjoy

Italicized denotes thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, if I did it would be twisted… I also don't own the other manga in here, they belong to the original creators and I just like to mess with them.

:-:-:-:

Mai looked around herself, noting her surroundings.

_Ah, it's one of those dreams._ She thought as she continued looking around for some sign that would give her a clue as to why she was having a dream when not on a case.

One of the first things that had struck her had been the complete darkness she was in. Even though it was dark she knew that she was not alone, things were moving around her. More than once she had felt a hand on her.

If the darkness was strange, the fact that her body seemed to give off some form of light was even more so. Every time one of the hands touched her the light would brighten for a moment and the hand would be gone. She could not see any way out, and did not know where to go.

_I really wish that dream __Naru__ was here._

As soon as Mai saw a door she did not hesitate to run to it, pushing through the hands that kept trying to push her back like a tidal wave. Reaching the door she realized that it was massive, and there was no way she would be able to open it herself. Upon closer inspection she saw runes and designs carved all over it, most would have given her nightmares before SPR.

When the door opened of its own accord emitting a brilliant light, Mai took a step back to see if the other side would be dangerous or helpful. What she saw did not meet any expectations, though with her line of work she knew better than to have expectations of dreams. She could see a boy, about her height and probably a little younger than her with long blonde hair and golden eyes. Even though she noted these things, the first thing that she realized was that he was naked and she could clearly see every bone of his body through his transparent skin.

Upon processing this information, Mai let out a gasp. This caused the boy to turn around and face her. She did not know if she should run from him or to him, to be afraid or to want to help him. He took away her options as he walked to her and stood in front of her.

Panicking she blurted out,

"Hello, my name is Tamayia Mai. I really don't know where I am or how I got here, can you help me?"

The boy smiled, it seemed to be sweet as he answered.

"I'm Al… what language are we speaking?"

"Japanese," came the confused reply.

"Oh, never heard of it before… how'd you get here?"

"I fell asleep and then there was darkness and hands and that door and here I am."

"Hm, most people would have died before reaching here. Guess that means you have something special. I have no clue how to get you back, Truth probably does, but he would want something from you in return and trust me when I say you don't want to have to pay his prices."

"Ok… Al, how did you get here?"

"I made a deal, then my brother made a deal and now he has my soul. So my body and spirit are stuck here till my soul and brother can figure out a way to get me out of here."

"So you don't know of any way out?"

"Nope"

"I am conversing with someone who has lost their soul?"

"Yea"

"Wow, most of the time I'm dealing with lost spirits, first time one still had its body."

"It's not like I asked to be like this."

"But I thought you made a deal"

"Just because I made a deal doesn't mean I knew what I was getting into."

"Oh, guess this is one of those occasions where you need to be sure and read the fine print?"

"Yes"

The pair was silent for a moment as Mai tried to figure out her options and the boy looked at her.

"I think I'm going to wake up soon…"

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. I don't know why I came here in my dream, but if I can find a way to help you I will."

"Thank you, if next time you dream and meet me again it will be help enough, it gets very lonely."

"Good bye"

"Good bye"

:-:-:-:

Waking-up Mai turned her head to see Naru staring at her.

"Why do I pay… Mai what's wrong?" Naru changed his tone as he saw her start to cry.

"I met a boy."

"In your dream?"

"Yes, he didn't have his soul anymore (sniff)"

"So you meet the spirit of a dead boy, do I have to go over again how you convince the dead to cross over?"

"No, he wasn't dead. His spirit was still in his body, just his soul was gone…"

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I met him in my dream, but we talked and he told me that his brother has his soul and they're trying to get his soul and body back together… It was such a sad story."

"Sound like a real tear-jerker, you really need to stop watching anime."

"But it was one of those dreams Naru, before I met the boy I was in a void and then there was a scary looking door and then I met the boy."

Naru shook his head at her replied, "Well we're not taking a case of someone that cannot exist, since one cannot exist without their soul. So I advise you to stop sleeping on the job and trust me that the boy will be fine."

"You think so?"

"Well he did say that his brother was looking for him, and I am certain that brothers do not let each other down."

Mai smiled at Naru when he made that comment, he seemed to think of something else at that leaving them in a pause for a moment. The moment was broken with,

"Mai, tea"

:-:-:-:

Well hope you liked it, the other anime (in case you didn't get it) was FMA. If I feel like it, or get enough people asking for it, I might do one where she meets Al's soul or his body gets put in her room when she wakes up… Don't know just thought of it. And now I go back to my flies (little joke is my prof is called the lord of the flies cause we work with flies, being a bio major makes one such a geek).


End file.
